


Tumblr prompts

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Merlin (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, M/M, Medical, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Reunions, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Shibari, Sick Ray, Sickfic, implied d'Artagnan/Constance/Aramis/Athos/Sylvie/Porthos/Elodie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: a collection of oneshots from my tumblr askbox.





	1. Merlin/Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking some Merlin/Knights with Merlin in some bondage in the middle :P I mean how can you really go wrong with that :P

       Arthur ran his fingers over Merlin’s foot. The man was bound to the table in an intricate web of ropes courtesy of Mordred. They were in one of the rooms below the castle, a place of magic Merlin had once said. The roundtable was the one from when he was running from Morgana. His trusted knights, Gwaine, Lance, Perceval, Eylan, Leon, and now Mordred, sat around the table.

       “Merlin?”

       “Yes, your majesty?” Arthur chuckled.

       “You doing alright?”

       “Yes, Sire.” Arthur nodded to Mordred who undid the ropes binding Merlin to the table. Merlin was off the table and on Gwaine’s lap as soon as he could move. Gwaine pressed a kiss to the man’s open mouth and took the oil Perceval handed him. He stripped off his gloves and slicked up his fingers. Gwaine slid two of them into Merlin’s open hole and smirked at Mordred. The younger knight had the job of getting Merlin ready for these nights. It was common knowledge that Mordred fucked Merlin open so he was nice and loose.

       Gwaine rubbed over Merlin’s prostate before he pulled his fingers out and slid in. He buried his face in Merlin’s shoulder and bit down at the junction of Merlin’s neck and shoulder. Merlin moaned and Gwaine felt fingers circling around his dick where he and Merlin were joined. He looked up to see Leon behind Merlin. The man pulled him into a rough kiss then pulled away to kneel behind them. Both Merlin and Gwaine moaned as Leon’s tongue worked its way around Merlin’s entrance. Merlin started pushing back against Leon’s tongue as Gwaine thrust up into him. Gwaine came with a moan and pulled out.

       Leon was on his feet, pressing Merlin over the table. Merlin was moaning and rutting back. Leon fucked into him hard. Everyone watched, fisting their dicks, as Leon coaxed some of the most gorgeous noises out of Merlin. Everyone watched as Merlin’s magic began to swirl around him. The magic reached out to all of them, running over their bodies. Leon continued to fuck into him as Merlin’s magic covered his body. Leon moaned and came. He pulled out and gently handed Merlin to Eylan.

       Eylan gently worked his way into a whimpering Merlin. Merlin started sobbing as Eylan thrust up into him. Eylan soothed Merlin as he worked into the other man slowly. Eylan continued to fuck into Merlin slowly. Merlin was sobbing at the slow pace. His cock was red and weeping.

       “Mordred?”

       “One more should be enough to complete the ritual sire.” Mordred settled to his knees in front of Arthur. Arthur pulled himself out of his pants and Mordred began to suck gently. Arthur watched as Eylan coaxed Merlin out of his tears. Eylan came with a moan and pulled out. Perceval gently took Merlin from Eylan. He slid in and fucked up into Merlin. Lance was running his hand over Merlin’s back. Arthur came in Mordred’s mouth and the man pulled away.

       “Release him.”

       “Yes, sire.” Mordred moved over and undid the rope that was acting like a cock ring. Merlin exploded as Perceval hit his prostate. Perceval moaned and pressed up into Merlin, cumming as Merlin cried on his shoulder. Lance and Mordred gently lifted Merlin off Perceval and carried him over to  Arthur. Arthur cuddled Merlin to him, wrapping up the blissed out man in his cloak. He lifted him and carried him into an adjoining room. There was a large bed of furs which Arthur settled Merlin. The knights sprawled around them as Arthur pulled Merlin against his chest. Merlin mumbled something that sounded like the end of the spell. Arthur felt Merlin’s magic pull back inside the other man. Mordred shifted so he was on the other side of Merlin, muttering in the language of magic to the other man. Arthur felt Merlin relax completely and smiled.


	2. ColdFlashWave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry brings home a stray puppy. len tries to act like he's unamused and that he doesn't care. puppy cuddles happen. and if mick is involved he spoils the puppy.

      Len looked down at the small, squirming bundle in Barry’s arms.

      “Is that a puppy?”

      “Some boys were kicking her. I rushed through and picked her up.”

      “And brought her home.”

      “She needs care.” Barry was looking up at him with the sad eyes that Len couldn’t resist. He sighed.

      “Fine but she’s yours to take care of.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick looked down at the small creature that was trying its best to bark at him and bite his pant leg. He leaned down and picked up the puppy. The puppy yipped once and licked Mick’s face.

      “You’re a vicious little protector aren’t you. Where are the other two?”

      “How was Keystone?” Mick looked up to see Barry watching him from the doorway. He was wearing one of Mick’s shirts, one shoulder poking through the neck hole.

      “Keystone was good. I got you a present.” Mick dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a small chip. He handed the technology to Barry. “There was a meta who used these chips to connect to technology and spread viruses. I told him that I knew a meta here who would be interested and he gave me one.”

      “Just one?” Barry was giving him the look that Mick was lying. Mick dug around in his pockets until he produced the rest of the chips. Barry gave him the smile that made him want to turn good and Mick leaned over to pull him into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

      Len was watching the puppy. Barry was at work at the CCPD and Mick was out casing a place to rob. Len whistled slightly and the puppy walked over to him. He lifted the puppy onto the couch and pet her as she chewed on a toy.

      “I thought you didn’t like her.”

      “She grew on me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you slipping her things from your plate. Barry doesn’t like it.”

      “She deserves nice things.” Mick settled on the other side of the puppy and pet her head. She licked his hand and yipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Musketeers orgy

Fallenqueen2 asked me for Post S3 Musketeer Orgy when they all reunite in Paris, do with this as you will.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan was basking in the bathhouse that had been repaired after the garrison fire. He had heard from Athos and Sylvie that they were coming for a visit with their daughter, Charlotte. Porthos was due back from the front any day now. Aramis was planning on pulling himself away from the queen while everyone was around.

       D’Artagnan heard a splash and opened his eyes. He hadn’t heard the door open but Aramis had come in while he was thinking. Aramis had his eyes closed as he tilted his head back to wet his hair.

       “You know sometimes the bathhouse here feels better than the ones at the palace.”

       “You sure it isn’t the company?” Both men looked up to see a dusty Athos walking in. He efficiently stripped and settled next to d’Artagnan in the bath. “Porthos just got in as well but should be a moment. He needs to say hi to his girls.” All three scrubbed until Porthos walked in. He lowered the bar across the door that would prevent them from being disturbed and walked to the bath. Stripping he slid in next to Aramis and tugged him into a harsh kiss. When he pulled away Aramis looked dazed.

       “I thought I might never get back to here.” Aramis’ hands traced over a new scar on Porthos chest and the man gripped his hand. “I missed you needlework Aramis.”

       “Anything else we have to be aware of?” d’Artagnan floated over to Porthos and ran a hand down his back. Porthos pulled him in for a bruising kiss as well.

       “Nothing.” Athos was the next one to pull d’Artagnan into a kiss. Athos’ hand wandered down to stroke d’Artagnan to hardness. D’Artagnan moaned into his mouth.

       “What does our amazing captain want?” D’Artagnan looked them over and his eyes focused on Porthos. It had been too long. He and Aramis had regularly fucked in Aramis’ rooms at the palace and there had been a memorable few days where d’Artagnan had visited Athos at his estate while Sylvie had been visiting the few relatives she had left. Porthos chuckled and pulled him over.

       “Your wish is my command.” D’Artagnan felt himself hefted onto one of the cushions that he had placed around the large tub before he had gotten in. He let his legs fall open and Porthos bent down to mouth at his balls as he searched out the oil d’Artagnan had left beside the cushion. When he found it, he pulled away and slicked up two fingers.

       D’Artagnan felt a warm body press against him and turned his head to find Aramis shoved over the edge of the bath, his ass out of the water as Athos fucked him with his tongue. D’Artagnan’s attention snapped back to Porthos as the man shoved two fingers into him knowing that he could take it. D’Artagnan pressed into the fingers and moaned as Porthos roughly stretched him. A third finger was added rapidly and then the fingers were pulled out and Porthos’ cock lined up. Porthos pushed home and stilled to gain some composure. Athos pulled away from Aramis ass to smirk.

       “He’s still so tight even after the fucking Constance gives him daily.” Porthos pulled out as Athos quickly prepared Aramis and slid home. Porthos started up a rough pace, forcing d’Artagnan’s legs back as far as possible to get a better angle. He lined up with and began pounding d’Artagnan’s prostate, keeping up the rough pace. D’Artagnan’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he came and he felt Porthos cum fill him up. Porthos pulled out and tugged him back into the water gently. They watched as Athos fucked Aramis until they both came. The other two joined them and the four of them basked in the warm water.

       “I thought you were going to wait until all of us were here.” D’Artagnan looked up to see Constance had come in through the private entrance to his rooms and was glaring at them. “Sylvie and Elodie are going to be just as mad that they missed out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	4. ColdFlashWave edging

Anon asked for Leonard/Mick/Barry with sub!Barry and doms! Leonard and Mick edging Barry with him tied up

 

* * *

 

 

       Barry squirmed against the ropes that were binding him. He could easily phase through them if he needed too but he was more focused on the quiet voices behind him.

       “Len he’s practically begging for it.”

       “Mick remember we had a plan and that plan did not involve edging him until he’s a sobbing mess.” Barry felt his dick twitch and bead precum at the idea. He suddenly felt a cock ring snap on and groaned.

       “Please?” He didn’t know which of his two doms had put the ring on. He didn’t particularly mind the ring but they normally didn’t use it given his refractory period. He felt lubed fingers press into him and recognized the person behind him as Mick. The fingers opened him up and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. A hand smacked down on his ass in punishment and he knew Len was watching him. Len hated when he tried to keep his noises in.

       Mick’s fingers found his prostate and he let out a moan. Mick kept up the ruthless assault on his prostate until Barry was certain he was going to explode despite the cock ring. Barry whimpered when the fingers were removed and took the few seconds to pull in a few deep breaths. He felt Len line up and the other man shoved in. Len began a hard pace and Barry moaned. God the assault on his prostate was never ending. He was so close to having a dry orgasm when Len came in his ass.

       Barry was given a few minutes rest, some sips of water, and some of his calorie bar then Mick took up his position behind him. Mick pressed in and gripped Barry’s hips hard enough to bruise. He began a slow, steady, but still hard pace intended to work Barry up. Barry sobbed as his prostate, now slightly over sensitive, was hit. Len’s hands settled in his hair, tugging slightly in a way that soothed Barry. All Barry could focus on was the pleasure of Mick pounding into him and his building orgasm. When Mick came in his ass Barry felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. He was untied, hands rubbed him all over to make sure circulation was still good, and he was fed small bites of his calorie bar.

       “Please.” Barry could barely recognize his voice. “Please let me cum.” He was practically sobbing. His balls were so tight and he felt like he was going to explode. He felt himself manhandled so that he was resting against Mick’s chest. Cooler hands, Len’s hands, stroked down until fingers found the latch of the cock ring. The pressure was removed and Barry exploded, whiting out. He knew he had completely descended into his subspace and distantly felt Mick and Len clean him up. He sipped at water when it was offered to him and obediently opened his mouth for pieces of his calorie bar as he floated. He was warm and secure between his two doms. For once he could slow down and let them take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	5. atomwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows asked: are you still taking requests? if you are would you mind writing some atomwave with mick taking care of a sick ray?

        Mick was walking back from the mess with his beer when he heard the first cough. It was a wet cough like the ones Lisa used to get during the winters when their heat was spotty. He turned the corner away from his room and found Ray bracing himself against a wall as he coughed weakly.

        “You sick Haircut?”

        “Mick?” Ray’s eyes seemed unfocused as he looked at Mick. He tried to push himself away from the wall and nearly tripped and feel. Mick dropped his beer in favor of catching the sick man. He ignored when one of the bottles broke open. Ray was pressed up against him and he felt hot.

        “Damnit Haircut you should be in the infirmary.”

        “Was trying…” Ray devolved into another coughing fit and Mick began to bodily drag the man to the small medical bay of the ship. When he got the other man there he shoved him into a medical chair and snapped the bracelet onto his wrist.

        “Gideon…”

        “Mr. Palmer has pneumonia. I have administered antibiotics and antivirals as well as medication to bring down his fever and medication to help ease the congestion in his lungs. He can be returned to his quarters to sleep.” Mick looked down at the half-asleep man and pulled him to his feet. He unhooked the bracelet and grabbed one of the mobile ones that would allow Gideon to monitor them outside the medical bay. He began to drag him towards the personal rooms on the Waverider.

        Mick stopped outside his door and looked at Ray. The man was flushed and his breathing was labored. He couldn’t bring himself to carry Ray to his own room and opened the door. He carried Ray to his bed and settled the man gently. Mick undid the button on the other man’s jeans and began to work them off.

        “If you want to get in my pants so desperately you should have told me.” Ray was watching him. Mick sent him a glare.

        “I’m trying to get you comfortable so you can sleep and recover haircut.” Ray coughed again and Mick quickly stripped the other man down to his boxers. He bundled him up in blankets and walked over to the small replicator in his room. There was already a steaming cup of tea waiting and he carried it over to Ray. Sliding in behind the other man he braced him upright so that he could drink the tea.

        Ray finished the tea and Mick saw his eyes flutter closed. He gently took the cup and reclined so that he was resting against his pillows, letting the other man rest against his chest. He grabbed the book off his bedside and began to peruse it.

        Ray slept for a few before he jolted awake with a coughing fit. Mick rubbed his back, relieved to hear that the cough was sounding better. The medication that Gideon had administered was working fast. Ray was no longer warm to the touch, his fever broken, and he was breathing easier.

        “Mick?” Ray seemed confused. Mick pushed himself upright gently so as not to disturb the man on his chest.

        “You have pneumonia Haircut. I couldn’t let you go back to your room alone with no one to care for you.” Mick heard a ding and looked over at the replicator. There was a steaming bowl of something sitting in it. He gently moved Ray to rest on the pillows and got out of the bed. When he approached he saw it was a bowl of chicken soup. He grabbed it and a spoon and brought it back over to the man in his bed. Ray seemed to inhale the food. When he finished he handed the bowl back to Mick.

        “So you do care.”

        “Don’t you doubt it Haircut.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi, for the ask thing maybe Hartley Rathaway and Eobard Thawne. I'm pretty much okay with all kinks but bondage and edging have a special place in my heart.

       Eobard looked at his protégée. The man was bound over his desk getting fucked by a machine with a large dildo attached. He idly sped up the machine as he poured over some paperwork on the couch. He heard the hitched breaths that signaled that Hartley was about to cum and turned the machine off. Hartley sobbed slightly.

       “Please, sir?”

       “You got yourself off in a bathroom today at work.” When Hartley looked at him slightly startled Eobard smirked. “Did you think I didn’t know? Did you think Gideon wouldn’t tell me?”

       “Sir…” Hartley let his voice trail off. He knew he had no good excuse. Eobard had been giving him heated stares all day and it was hard to focus on his work if he had an erection. So he had excused himself from Cisco and gone into one of the little-used bathrooms to jerk off.

       “I think I should put a cage on you during work that way you won’t be tempted.” Eobard started the machine again and Hartley jerked in the ropes binding him. When Eobard had worked him through two almost orgasms Hartley was a shaking mess. He felt cool hands grip his hips and felt the toy eased out of him.

       Eobard lined his dick up with Hartley’s entrance and pushed in. Despite the machine, Hartley was tight. Eobard smirked and leaned down to nip at the back of Hartley’s neck. Hartley shivered and Eobard began a punishing pace. He pulled upright to get a good grip on Hartley’s hips and pounded the man’s prostate.

       “Cum for me you little whore.” He felt Hartley clench around him and heard the other man’s scream as he came. Eobard pressed in and came in the ass in front of him. With gentle hands, he unbound Hartley and sped him to the bedroom. The man was blinking up at him as he cleaned him up and settled him under the blankets. He slid a small plug, it wouldn’t do to have that tight little hole all stretched out, into the other man to keep his cum inside him.

       “Sir?” Eobard settled next to Hartley, stroking the hair out of the other man’s eyes.

       “Yes?”

       “Could we try the cage?”

       “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: Hey stellecraft, I would like some Mick, Len and Barry, with Barry being punished for not following a rule, maybe getting hurt or sth like that. :-)

        Barry tried to sneak into the apartment quietly. He was healed, thank god for the speed force, but he had taken a bullet to the shoulder while preventing a child from getting hurt that evening. He hoped that Mick and Len were still out casing the building they were going to rob in a week.

        “Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in.” Barry turned to face Len who was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

        “Hi Len.”

        “Don’t Hi Len me. We have a police scanner and it reported that you were shot.”

        “I’m fine. It was just a graze.” Barry didn’t notice Mick coming up behind him until the man locked the speed force proof cuffs around his wrist.

        “Just a graze he says. What do you think Mick? Should we let him off easily?”

        “Last time I checked the rule was not getting hurt no matter what the injury.” Barry flinched slightly at the tone Mick was using. He knew the other man hated it when he or Len got hurt. It was why they had put the rule into their contract to begin with.

        “Very well. What should we do with him.” Len pushed away from the door frame and approached. Mick tugged Barry to rest against his warmth.

        “I was thinking we put him in a cage and not let him cum for a few days.” Barry choked. Mick was pissed.

        “There is also the matter of the spanking he needs.” Barry felt himself tilted and found himself across Mick’s knee on the couch. He took a few deep breaths as his pants and underwear were pulled down. He felt the cold metal of the cock cage being put on and heard the locking mechanism latch.

        “Barry?” Len’s voice was slightly concerned.

        “I’m fine.”

        “Ok. Mick’s going to spank you. Count please.” The first slap to his ass landed and Barry tried to relax.

        “One.” Mick’s hand caressed his ass for a moment then smacked it again. Barry kept counting as the fifteen spanks were delivered. Mick’s large hand smoothed the lotion over his ass and the cuffs on his wrists were removed. He was lifted and carried into the bedroom. He was stripped and settled on the bed. Despite the fact that not cumming for a few days was his punishment he knew that both Mick and Len wouldn’t get off until he was released from the cage. The two of them settled into the bed on either side of him and he was pulled against Mick’s heat in front of him. The coolness of Len’s body soothed his smarting ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


	8. Macgyver BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallenqueen2 asked: How about some BDSM verse for MacGyver?

       Mac let his head fall forward as his body hung in the restraints. Jack had gotten the idea that to stop Mac from fiddling with everything during sex that he was going to tie him up. It wasn’t the first time they had done this, and would be far from the last time, but this time Mac was having a hard keeping focused. Jack had tied a blindfold around his eyes to try to get him to focus on what he was feeling and turn his brain off and just enjoy.

Mac felt hands running up his chest, tweaking his nipples, before tugging him around by his hair for a kiss. Jack’s mouth was warm and soft, a contrast to the sharp thrusts he was using to fuck in Mac. Words were being whispered in his ear as Jack fucked into him hard but he couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t focus on anything and he felt hazy. One sentence Jack was whispering to him seemed to stick out.

“Don’t fight it.” Mac let himself fall into the feeling and felt like he was floating. Jack seemed to be whispering praise. When his orgasm hit him it was stronger than he had ever experienced before.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jack slowly let Mac down from the restraints. The man was hazy, practically begging for affection. Jack had gotten Mac close to his subspace before but never had the genius actually surrendered to it. He gently lifted the blindfold to see Mac’s hazy eyes focus on him.

       “Hey. Just float I got you.” Jack reached out and grabbed the clothe he had set beside the bed to clean the two of them up. He always prepared as if Mac was going to go into subspace and he knew that leaving Mac to get things would be a bad idea. Reaching out he grabbed some of the crackers and slowly began to feed them to his blissed out boyfriend. When Mac finished those Jack reached for the sippy cup, sue him it didn’t spill, of juice and gave Mac a few sips.

       Jack could see the moment Mac snapped back in fully. His eyes lost the hazy look and he began looking around the room like he always did.

       “How was that?”

       “It felt like my brain turned off.” Jack pressed a kiss to Mac’s shoulder.

       “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> my ask box is open. send me prompts at https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
